


You don’t choose the ones you love

by Ravio



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Murdoc being an asshole, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravio/pseuds/Ravio
Summary: Murdoc always thought that his favorite genius would find his death by his hands. This was not how he thought it would happen though, not that he's complaining.
Relationships: Angus MacGyver/Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You don’t choose the ones you love

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a work in progress thing if anyone has a better idea, feel free to tell me. Also if I made any mistakes/forgot a warning, please tell me otherwise have, uh, fun? reading it.

“You really ought to be more careful, Angus” 

Murdoc kneeled down to Macs’ level to be able to look him in the bloodshot eyes. 

The genius wheezed as he tried to breathe through the white flowers that tried to force their way up to his throat. 

“I mean you, the perfect boy scout, falling for me so badly that it might kill him, honestly I’m pretty sure I should be honored by that.”, mocked the assassin. 

“I didn’t choose to fall for you.”, croaked Mac, which caused some yellow, blood-drenched flowers to fall from his lips, the genius coughed violently and whined when he felt the next onslaught of flowers get stuck in his throat. 

Murdoc laughed gleefully. “Oh, but this is perfect! You see, for some stupid reason, I just can’t seem to be able to kill you. You always escape at the last second, but now... now I won’t have to, you’re doing all the work on yourself. I’ll admit it takes some of the fun out of it but ultimately I am the reason you’re dying.” During his little monologue, Mac had tried to avert his eyes but Murdoc stopped him by grabbing his chin and forcing his look back to his own eyes, not bothered by how bloodstained it was. The assassin recoiled slightly by the hurt he saw in the other man’s blue eyes. “You- you actually thought I returned your feelings, didn’t you?” Murdoc grinned. “Angus, Angus, Angus. Don’t you know better than to expect something like... like feelings from a sociopath like me?” He pulled a face when he said the word ‘feelings’ as if they truly disgusted him.

Another flush of flowers, this time pink, flooded Macs’ mouth as he coughed and spit them out. “You’re right. It was a mistake.” The genius panted out. “But please! Help me!” 

“Oh, you beg beautifully but I’m afraid I can’t unless you want me to carve out your heart.”, said Murdoc in mock sympathy. He stood and watched calmly as Mac tried to pull himself up to his feet as well. “I’m wondering MacGyver, when did you fall? Because the disease does take quite a while to get this bad, you must be really good at hiding it if no one found out about it sooner.” 

“Amber.” Was the only word Mac got out before he was caught in another coughing fit. 

“Really?” He giggled. 

“Murdoc, please.”, the blond raised his arm in search of support.

The assassin looked serenely at the other man's struggle. “No.” 

As soon as the word left his lips Macs’ body gave out and he vomited a stream of full-grown yellow flowers. The blond choked as he couldn’t fill his lungs with fresh air and his abused throat was blocked by blood and flowers. Mac locked eyes with Murdoc before he choked on his last breath and fell lifeless to the ground.

Murdoc looked at Macs’ dead body. He sighed regretfully. “I will miss the fun we had, MacGyver, but I couldn’t allow my weakness for you to go on. I’m truly sorry.” He picked up one of the many flowers. He looked at it for a moment before he pocketed it and turned, leaving the dead body of his favourite genius in a yellow and pink sea of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> The flowers mentioned in the order they appear: Jonquil - Desire for Affection to be returned, Love Me; Yellow Carnation - Disdain, Disappointment, Rejection; Cyclamen - Resignation; Marigold - Cruelty, Grief


End file.
